


Feels like home

by ohfreckle



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, M/M, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that explains why Kili and Fili <i>really</i> lost the ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's face it, according to Dwarf-reckoning they _are_ barely legal. 
> 
> I said I would never write dwarf sex, but we all know how fond I am of hot brothers fucking like bunnies. Oi.

Of all the things his uncle had told him about the business with adventures, Kili could not remember being cold, hungry and lonely amidst the loud company of his kin had been mentioned.

Feeling his mood grow fouler just as night fell darker around them, he sat down heavily on the trunk of a fallen tree, throwing pebbles at the low wall of rock that surrounded them. It was a good place to keep the ponies hidden and safe, secluded with only one entry and overgrown with trees. Gandalf had chosen their lodgings well, but neither the wizard or the ponies were what was foremost on Kili’s mind.

“Thror’s beard, will you stop making such a racket,” Fili shouted.

“It seems you are the one who is shouting and making more noise than a stinking troll,” Kili glowered.

Fili rolled his eyes and regarded him with a look of brotherly exasperation he had perfected over the last seventy years or so. Kili always thought it was uncalled for, as his brother was a measly five years older. Little more than the blink of an eye, really, especially since Fili was still a youngling himself. It was only the fact that he already grown a quite respectable beard that made Fili able to behave as if he had the advantage of wisdom gained in a century. Hah, just the thought of Fili being called wise usually made Kili howl with laughter. Only in his head, though, or he would be treated to _the look_ again.

Today however, he was too miserable to care.

Kili heaved a mighty sigh and kicked his legs against the trunk. He watched Fili testing the ponies’ bridles, fastening everything so that they could stand more at ease during the night. His movements were brisk, his hands strong and sure as he tethered the ponies to the trees, skills honed with years of experience.

“I’m cold,” Kili said glumly. “And hungry. What is Bombur taking so long? It’s not as if there is much to choose from for what will be for supper. Beets and turnips. Again. Or wait, maybe it’s turnips and beets today.”

“He is probably busy eating both our servings as we speak,” Fili answered with a huff. “He overheard what you said about his belly and beard earlier. You are old enough, Kili, you should know better than to anger the cook.”

There it was again, _the look_.

Kili had the good grace to look sheepish, but not for long. The thought of going to sleep without supper was too outrageous, and for a moment Kili almost felt faint with it. To his great relief Fili’s wink reassured him that his brother was indeed only jesting.

Fili was rubbing down one of the ponies, and at long last guilt stirred in Kili’s chest at failing to carry out the tasks assigned to them. He stood to help with grooming their faithful mounts and rub them dry after a day’s long journey.

“Of course, once the hard work is almost done my lazy brother decides to stop dilly-dallying,” Fili grunted, patting the flank of the large black pony he had just tended to.

Shame heated Kili’s face. Had he really been wallowing and whinging that long? It was unlike him to do so, but the day had been long and tedious, filled with tension between Thorin and, quite frankly, most of their little company. His uncle’s dark mood seemed to rub off on him.

“Leave it,” Fili said with a touch to Kili’s wrist when he picked up a rug, trying to make himself useful and retain at least a shred of dignity. “Only four more left.”

Fili’s voice was rough but his eyes were kind when Kili dared to look at him, lifting the burden of shame from Kili’s shoulders with a single look alone. His dear brother, always taking care of him and making things right in Kili’s world, ever since he had been a little boy. Even— no, especially when he deserved none of it.

“Let me take care of you then,” Kili said, leaning close and daringly stealing a kiss from his brother’s lips.

A warning rumble came from Fili, but his hand on Kili’s hip pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. A hint of a smile curled against his lips, and Kili felt bold enough to walk them both towards the biggest tree and tumble them to the ground, right into the hollow at the foot of it. If he had been looking earlier for a place like this and padded it with moss and leaves, longing to spend some time alone with Fili— well, nobody would ever have to know or speak a word of it.

“Is that how you honor our agreements now,” Fili asked sternly, but his eyes were smiling and he settled with his back against the tree, allowing Kili to slide atop of him and straddle his thighs. Warmth and gratitude filled Kili’s chest. It seemed Fili missed his touch just as much as he missed his brother’s.

“Our agreement said we would not do this where we could be seen. This hollow is deep enough to shield us from prying eyes, and with the racket they make we will hear them ahead of time,” Kili explained, slowly, as if he would to a small child. So far for Fili’s alleged wisdom. Hah.

“So you planned all of this,” Fili harrumphed.

“But of course,” Kili replied with no small amount of smugness. “But I am sorry that I did not help you,” he added earnestly.

“You will be sorry. Next time, when we are to look after the ponies and you will do all the work alone while I will sit idly and watch.”

“Yes,” Kili sighed heavily, and then he clucked his tongue. “Now look at you. No respectable dwarf should look like this, with his beard and hair unkempt, not even while he is on an adventure. Let me help you with this.”

Fili sat very still while Kili opened the fastenings of the plaits in Fili’s beard and hair, combing through the coarse strands with his fingers to the best of his ability before braiding them once again.

The beard was first. Kili stole another kiss after he finished that task, moaning happily when Fili caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger and kept Kili still so he could deepen the kiss, caressing Kili’s tongue with his own until Kili was breathless with it. Excitement burned in his gut at being plundered so forcefully by his brother, making his hands shake so he had to try twice with the last braid in Fili’s hair.

More kisses were bestowed on him in silent thanks. Kili settled himself more firmly in his brother’s lap, losing himself in the pleasure of Fili’s caresses until he could no longer ignore the thick bulge pressing against his bottom or the wetness he felt leaking from his own shaft.

“Will you have me, Fili? Please, I need… fuck me, please.”

It still excited him to use such words. Fili had taught him that between men there was not always need for sweet words or gentle caresses. Not unless they wished it so, and Kili had grown to love the feeling of being speared roughly on his brother’s prick. He still liked the soft bosom and the slickness between the thighs of a maiden, just as he cherished the sweet moments he spent in his brother’s arms when there was time for making love slowly. But they were both young and their flesh quick to heat, often at a glimpse alone, lust flaring hot and the need for release not to be delayed.

“I do not think that this would be wise, Kili,” Fili groaned wretchedly. He clutched Kili’s hips tightly, already belying his words. “As much as I wish to, we are not prepared and you will have to ride all day on the morrow.”

“But we are prepared,” Kili replied triumphantly, his voice low and urgent. He showed the small vial of oil he had stolen— no, procured for times of need from Bombur’s saddle bag. Kili did have some wisdom of his own, if the need arose, so to speak.

“You are going to be the death of me, little brother,” Fili panted, but he was already undoing the placket of his breeches. He took the oil from Kili’s hand and coated his prick quickly, leaving Kili feeling slightly bereft. Kili watched the blunt head disappear between Fili’s slick fingers, so eager to taste it and feel it heavy on his tongue, but now was not the time. There would be time later, maybe even in a cozy little dwelling of their own in the great halls of Erebor, where they would be princes with all the leisure to enjoy each other for days.

But not now. Kili rolled onto his hands and knees in front of Fili, presenting his bottom in what he knew to be an enticing manner. Already Fili’s hands were on him, groping and fumbling with fastening and buttons and finally tugging Kili’s breeches just below the curve of his rounded buttocks.

“Fili, please, make haste,” Kili said. He did not care that he was whining, not when two fingers, slick with oil, breached him roughly. There was a twinge of hurt, and Kili welcomed it and wantonly canted his hips, aiding Fili’s quick preparation as best as he could. 

“Be quiet, or do you wish for the others to hear us,” Fili whispered fiercely. “Look at you. Such a lusty little thing you are, always greedy to be filled. Take it then.”

It burned, the blunt pressure of Fili’s prick against his barely stretched opening almost too much to bear. Kili pressed back against it, reveling in the relief when the tight muscle finally yielded and he was stretched wide around his brother’s girth.

“Careful,” Fili moaned, holding himself still. “Or is that how you want it? Speared on my prick, burning and hurting with me all day tomorrow?”

Kili nodded, muffling his wanton cries against his fist, all reason lost to the burning ache of Fili’s prick now filling him with hard thrusts. Fili pressed down on his back just below his shoulders, forcing him to lie down on his chest and causing his bottom to stick out even more. Kili felt himself flush with excitement and his prick leak into his breeches, to have his bottom bared and lewdly on display like this, just waiting to be taken.

Fili slid even deeper, rutting into him now with abandon and hitting that spot inside, making Kili sob his pleasure again and again. Already Kili felt release within his grasp, his bollocks heavy and his spine tingling with it.

“Such prurience, so beautiful when you beg to be ridden hard,” Fili murmured, tracing the strip of skin where Kili was stretched wide with the pad of his thumb. It was rough against Kili’s opening, Fili’s hands calloused from years of wielding hammers and horse-gear. Kili climaxed with a gasp at the pressure of it, soiling his trousers and sobbing his relief, imagining how it would feel to have that finger slip inside and force him to take even more of his brother.

Another wave of pleasure shook Kili when Fili thrust deep and held himself still. Fili’s hands were hot on Kili’s buttocks, pressing them tightly around his prick while his spend filled Kili in warm spurts.

It was not a second too soon, it seemed.

“Quick, I think somebody is coming,” Fili whispered urgently. His voice was tinged with regret as he slipped from Kili’s body, already hasting to right his breeches.

Rustling and stamping drifted over to them from where the ponies stood. Kili scrambled to his feet with a heartfelt curse, only to promptly fall back onto his bum when he forgot that his thighs were still constricted by his lowered trousers.

“Quite the adventurer you are. Here, quickly,” Fili hissed. He looked wild and red in the face when he pulled Kili to his feet with a helping hand and turned to stand before him, shielding him from prying eyes while Kili righted himself.

But nobody was to be seen when Kili finally dared to look over his shoulder.

“Well, that was quite some way to ruin…”

His complaint got stuck in his throat when Fili stepped forward into the middle of the green surrounding them. Fili suddenly looked very pale in the moonlight.

“Kili,” he whispered urgently, pulling Kili to stand next to him. Fili’s voice was shaking.

“There are only fourteen ponies.”


End file.
